Implantable systems like pacemakers and defibrillators have the advantage of being implanted, ready to act immediately as needed, and also have unambiguous association between the implanted system and a particular patient. It can be assumed with a high degree of confidence that any data retrieved from an implanted medical device originated from the particular patient in whom the device is implanted. However, implanted systems are by their very nature invasive and prone to complications. Non-implantable or removable systems are easier for a patient to adopt, can be less expensive, and a failure of the system poses less of a risk to the patient. A disadvantage of an external system is that it is difficult to assure which patient a set of retrieved data originated from.
Thus, there is a need in the medical device field to create a new and useful system to identify a patient to be associated with the data collected by the medical device. This invention provides such a new and useful patient identification system.